1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nozzles, diffusers and venturis. It may be applied in any application in which conventional nozzles, diffusers and venturis are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nozzles, diffusers and venturis are specific types of ducts used in relation to the flow of fluid. For the purpose of this specification, a nozzle is intended to mean a duct of varying cross-sectional area which is designed so that fluid flow is accelerated by a pressure differentiated between the inlet and the outlet. A diffuser is intended to mean a duct of varying cross-sectional area which is designed so that fluid flow is decelerated by an increase of pressure between the inlet and the outlet. A venturi can be seen as a duct comprising a nozzle section and diffuser section abutted in tandem.
Nozzles are widely used in the field of fluid flow as a means to provide an accelerated stream of fluid and have many applications. Diffusers are used to decelerate fluid flow and again have many applications. Venturis are used to cause a short region of accelerated flow in a duct. It is a well known law of thermodynamics that the accelerated fluid flow is accompanied by a reduced pressure, and that many applications of venturis are directed to utilising the reduced pressure.
While nozzles, diffusers and venturis are widely used, it is also well known that their performance is affected considerably by turbulence and frictional losses. These factors significantly limit the uses to which such devices can be applied.